


Love by the Fire

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Len is secretly a sweetheart, M/M, Mentions of Sexytimes, Nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Barry and Len get snuggley by the fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [WacheyPena's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena) [10th Day of Christmas Artwork](http://wacheypenaart.tumblr.com/post/154876626419/on-the-tenth-day-of-christmas-i-gave-my-coldflash)

The fire crackled with vibrant shades of oranges and reds all around the logs inside it. It wasn’t a huge fire but neither was the cabin so it warmed the main room and most of the downstairs area too. They’d left the city for a few days to celebrate their two year anniversary together, still just as much in love as ever. A getaway in a cabin hidden deep in the woods was a perfect place to celebrate.

Len had arrived early to prepare everything as Barry couldn’t get the time off work so would come up in the evening instead. He’d prepared a lot of food in advance for their stay and had the fire going which warmed the whole cottage up nicely. It may have been winter outside but it was the perfect temperature inside by the fire.

Which was a good job too because as soon as Barry walked through the door he was on Len, kissing the breath right out of him and practically clinging to him.

Len had originally planned on debauching Barry in the bedroom he’d decorated with LED candles and rose petals, but Barry was too eager, so instead they’d ended up in front of the fire on the floor. Len had hastily laid a blanket down before Barry was on him again and clothing was going everywhere.

The only break they took was so that Len could dash into the bedroom for supplies when they were needed before he and Barry continued with their passion fuelled activities.

So now they found themselves sweaty and a little out of breath. Len had scooted up behind Barry to hold him tight in his bare arms and just sit with him. Both needed to catch their breath still. He held Barry tightly only letting go to gently cup his jaw and turn his head into a sweet and tender kiss.

At the rumble of Barry’s stomach Len decided it was time for some food but first he picked up a load of plush cushions and more blankets from the bedroom to make a sort of love nest in front of the fire, as neither really wanted to move, or dress for that matter.

Barry got himself comfy while Len went to get the food, throwing a water bottle to Barry from the doorway. Barry laid himself out in front of the fire, on top of a huge pile of cushions and blankets. He was stretched out sipping a bottle of water, unashamedly naked and with the dopiest smile on his face, still in post love making bliss.

Len paused in the kitchen doorway, just admiring the sight in front of him, how the light caught Barry’s soft delicate features almost giving him a glow, how it made bits of his hair different colours, long toned body bathed in subtle light and warmth. The slight pink flush he got on his chest every time they were together.

Len walked over with a tray of sandwiches and one of pastries. Barry’s eyes lit up, whether it was the food or Len, he wasn’t quite sure. Len lay down next to Barry and stretched out, plucking up a sandwich. He hadn’t bothered dressing either, clothes didn’t really seem necessary at the moment. Articles of clothing were still strewn across the floor from earlier, when they couldn’t get their hands on each other quick enough. Len made a mental note that Barry’s underwear had gone in the direction of a potted plant and would need to be found later.

They both ate in comfortable silence, still pretty tired and blissed out.

“You know,” Barry started, “If I knew what us taking a weekend away would lead to, I would have suggested it ages ago.”

Len chucked. “If I recall, Scarlet, every time in the past _I have_ suggested it you’ve turned it down due to Flash business, even when I hinted at all the things we’d get up to,” he said in a flirty tone.

“True. Least I don’t have to feel bad about leaving Central now what with three other protectors of the city.”

Len entwined one of his hands with the one of Barry’s that wasn’t holding food. “Mmm, comes in handy having superhero best friends to take over. Let’s me do this…” Len leaned into Barry and kissed him slow and deep, “…anytime I want.”

Barry smiled. “You taste like maple syrup.” He licked his lips. “I like it.”

“I like you,” Len said, snuggling in close to Barry.

“Well, I love you.”

“Love you too, Scarlet.”


End file.
